1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as DVD players, include a bottom cover, an upper cover covering on the bottom cover to form a casing with an opening, and a front panel arranged on the opening to form a close space with the bottom cover and the upper cover. The bottom cover includes a bottom plate and two sidewalls vertically extended from the two opposite edges of the bottom plate. Each sidewall includes a bulge on the outer surface of the sidewall. The front panel includes two opposite blocking plates. Each blocking plate defines a hole for receiving the bulge, such that the front panel is fixed on the outer surface of the bottom cover. However, the front panel is easily deformed to cause the bulge to disengage from the hole during use which results in the front panel separating from the bottom cover.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.